


爱，情人，与守林员

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 一个出轨的故事大纲贵乱＋ABO＋封建思想木一＋垣一＋上一（大部分）
Relationships: Accelerator & Kakine Teitoku, Accelerator/Kamijou Touma, Accelerator/Kihara Amata
Kudos: 3





	爱，情人，与守林员

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你觉得阿方回屋看裸体和在守林人的小屋doi很熟悉那是正常的因为我化用了查泰莱夫人的情人中的情节
> 
> 是雷文，不许骂我
> 
> 是雷文，不许骂我
> 
> 是雷文，不许骂我

阿方是木原老哥的omega，从小养大，一开始没准备留下来，但是这小崽子太凶了逮谁咬谁，干脆就自己用了，小孩聪明，不老实，彼此也熟，就没有那些年纪差和第二性别不同造成的客气，该打就打，该（）就（），阿方身上就总带着伤，看得见的看不见的地方都一视同仁地中彩。其实阿方也还手但是年纪小打不过，只能用各种办法给木原君找事，打一场再做几次，直到他没力气折腾。后来他得到机会直接把木原老哥弄残了，人倒还活着，但是基本废了。时代限制没法离婚，阿方只能维持木原的omega这个身份，好处是可以掌握他的资产，坏处是照顾——至少在人前要照顾他的丈夫，于是他们搬到乡下别墅，僻静，没什么邻居，也没有太多的客人。

干爹老亚跟他分享人生经验，说这年纪轻轻没有性生活太影响身体健康了，找个情人去吧，阿方说不行我恐A，老亚说你这孩子不能因为大部分A都是混账就觉得没有好A，再说你一直没有继承者大家都不太好办，阿方冷笑说我生不生得出你不清楚吗？然后甩袖走人。出门就碰到二哥，一赌气就直接跟二哥上车去公寓睡了两宿。睡完回家过了两周，二哥登门拜访，穿得一表人才跟木原老哥讨论产品，时政，晚上直接去敲阿方房门（他俩一直分房睡），俩人偷情偷得肆无忌惮，二哥呆了一周又回城里，过了一个月又回来，这次他看上去更神气，急切，咄咄逼人。晚上他们滚到一起，然后二哥说，你跟我走吧。阿方说你疯了我已婚，二哥说他都没标记你这什么都不算。

“提醒一下，你也没标记我。”

“如果你能被标记的我早就——”

“早就轮不到你。”一方通行坐起身，跟他的额头狠撞了一下。

两个人头顶头互相瞪到眼酸，阿方先躺回去，说干嘛要跟你走呢，你又不爱我，二哥说你也不爱我呀，咱们是没有love的lover。但是，二哥也躺回去，我不想看你烂在这，你明白吗，我不想觉得自己眼光差。

第二天晚上二哥去敲他窗户，阿方倚着窗框说罗密欧找错阳台了，两个人在阳台上拉拉扯扯，最后终于确定他们两个是如此看起来相似内里却完全不同的人，这意味着他们永远没办法达成和谐，也绝对不适合呆在一起，除非他俩死在一处，然后身体烂掉，变成液体的肉混成一滩，再过几年只剩骨头，说不定后人打开时他们还会变成一堆分不清彼此的粉末，但是——这俩人对彼此心意倒是挺一致的，谁都没多深情，所以第二天清晨二哥就走了，阿方也没去送他，一个人倚在窗边看书，三月份已经是早春的季节，外头隐隐约约有一点可怜的绿色掺在灰色的大背景里。

他冷静下来思考，发现自己的欲望也没多强，这约算是不太完整的身体给他带来的一个好处。于是他开始搞事业，他要保证手里有东西，不能完全受制于人，他把他明面上的丈夫完全扔给仆人照管——不过这对他俩来说似乎更好。阿方禁欲地过了一整年，然后一次林间散步的时候遇到暴雨，仓促中躲到守林人的小屋里，守林人阿条帮淋成落汤鸡的阿方递毛巾烧热水最后把床位让出来自己打地铺，阿方睡到第二天上午，吃完早饭后才跟着阿条走出林地。

回到屋里他把衣服脱掉，站在镜子前仔细看自己的裸体，这个想法来的突然，实际上他从前不在意自己长什么样子，但是现在他看着自己，他的身体瘦塌塌的，全无光彩，完全不像一个omega那样有着柔软圆润的丰度，也许这怪不得他，在他还小的时候，他的养父很明显不称职，把孩子随意丢给人品不怎么过关的人——他现在的丈夫——去养，木原不时会用他试药，导致阿方九岁那年就提早分化出了第二性别，但这种催熟的分化导致他身体其他方面出现了严重的不协调，比如分化并不彻底，也可能是分化过头，总之他虽然是o，但是并没有出现过发情期，生殖腔似乎也没发育好，所以这么多年既不能怀孕，也没办法接受标记。他仔细地看这具因为对生活绝望而灰败的躯体，意识到自己大概是完蛋了，就像一株花，刚结了个骨朵，最外头那层花瓣还没打开呢就落了。他突然开始怨恨木原数多，他先前只是非常讨厌他，但不恨，异样的身体对他没什么阻碍，甚至觉得没有发情期和不用怀孕或者被标记的身体还不错，但此时他意识到这不正常，而且是常人不愿意接受的不正常，从前他喜欢这一点，还有点得意，现在他却为此慌乱。

后来他又一次去小屋——他只想看看，但是他实在太喜欢那里的气息了，阿方不明白这样子很像是闻到中意的信息素的状态，因为他理应对a的信息素没有反应，但当阿条回来，他敏锐而又无力地感受到身体猛烈的变化，他不知道身体为什么突然燥热又渴求这间屋子的气味，而生理知识相对完善的阿条闻到非常稀薄的o的信息素味，误以为阿方是抑制剂失效，于是咬了一下阿方的腺体做了个临时标记，结果阿方的信息素味道更重了，阿条没办法只能哄着他匆匆做了一发，然后趁着o情绪稳定要睡过去赶紧跑出屋，但也不敢走太远怕出事，就在外面坐了一晚上，第二天迷迷糊糊进屋一看，白发的omega把他的衣服在床上堆成了窝，吓得当时就清醒了。

那次是他第一个发情期，但阿方不知道，他不正常的分化让他以前没有这种正常生理现象，跟二哥做的时候只是普通地doi，跟木原的做的时候往往因为对信息素没反应而被对方用药物诱导强制发情，他是清醒地失去对身体的掌控能力，意识与肉体分成了完整的两个部分，而不是主动的无察觉的，以及最匪夷所思的部分——不痛苦的。

阿方慢慢更经常地去守林员的小屋，阿条知道他已婚之后心里道德观有点不接受做这种事，于是会有意避开，阿方的厌弃心理更严重，但又上瘾一样地喜欢小屋里的味道。小屋子里有一笼兔子，他有时候会试着照顾它们，这天大兔子生了一窝小兔子，阿条去给他们分笼，阿方就在旁边看，然后时不时去逗弄，阿条就把一只小兔子放到他手里，细软的绒毛刮蹭着手心，这团温热的小生命——他又惊喜又害怕，阿方抬头跟守林人对视，一种脆弱的委屈感越来越强，他把兔子放回去，他快要忍受不了，这种奇怪的感觉折磨他，炙烤他，逼得他要把自己整个内里都翻出来才好过。阿条蹲下去轻拍他的后背，他怜爱这个omega，尽管并不了解对方，但却很想去亲近他——这不应当，但是，反正他们回过神来的时候已经半裸着搂到一处去了。这次他们完整地做完了全套，最后阿条说不能再进去了会标记你的，阿方腿缠着他的腰说他不用担心，他没法被标记，边说边把腿往前收，硬是挤进去了，结果就感受到alpha的东西在他体内成结——他不知道是成结，只感觉越来越胀难过地要死，本能想往外推，但是正进行着标记的身体没办法分开，两个人就卡在这里，痛得出了一身冷汗，阿条就安慰地抚摸着他的后背，结果对方大受刺激一样浑身发抖，前后又湿得一塌糊涂，眼泪止不住开始流，阿条吓了一跳说你怎么跟兔子似的，阿方一边哭到打嗝一边断断续续地说:滚，你……他妈……才像兔……子呢。

那次之后阿方再迟钝没常识也意识到身体有变化了，虽然不知道阿条是怎么做到的，但他不care这种细节。后来进城看老亚，老亚一闻就发现他被标记过了，旁敲侧击问那个alpha是谁，阿方随口说是二哥，老亚乐了说他没那个本事，然后说了点阿条的特征，阿方问你监视我？老亚摆摆手说你想点好的不行吗，这人是我半年前从外头回来遇到的，信息素百里挑一，不过没想到能这么有效。阿方问阿条知道吗，老亚摇头说他就是以为给他一份工作，阿方瞪他，说你利用他？就为了要继承人你还想用我骗他？老亚面不改色说只为继承人我早就自己上了，阿方听了心里觉得不好，上前仔细闻了一下（他跟条呆时间长了对信息素的感知程度比以前好一些），问你为了这个还变性了？老亚无语死说我试了下omega香水你不至于吧？

回去之后阿方很难得地开始考虑未来，首先他觉得他那一堆烂事不能让阿条掺合进来，其次他开始清点名下财产确保不时之需。阿方意识到他的婚姻，尽管早早地名存实亡，但却成了最限制他的东西，木原君意识到了他发生了很大的变化，并且不同于以往任何一次，这种影响大得甚至有时可以超过他曾给他带来的，但他现在没其他的手段对付阿方，除了他自身的存在。同时阿方也感觉到他越来越恨这个禁锢着他自由和人生的东西，想法逐渐极端——或者说回到最初的状态，终于有一天夜里他从阿条的小屋里醒过来，决心木原君必须现在就死，不然他会在他死之前疯掉。于是披上衣服就悄悄出去了，结果刚跑到林外就看到好像是他们的别墅的地方在着火。

阿条在他走后不久也醒了，然后出门去找阿方，俩人一起看着那场火，阿条先反应过来说你去看一下但别进火场，我去找人帮忙，阿方点头说好，两人就分开走。阿方一路走得很兴奋，他到了现场，周围只有一个仆人，长得很普通，也不怎么起眼，一见他就开始哭着说对不起他只来得及自己跑出来，没能救老爷，阿方愣了，又问了一句说他死了？仆人点点头说火势这么大他又跑不了，八成是被烟……阿方听完后退一步然后笑得发抖，他抓着仆人的肩膀问这火是你放的吗？仆人直勾勾地盯着他不说话，他又开始笑，说那人渣的狗也跟他一起死了吗？仆人缓缓点点头，阿方笑得眼泪都出来了，差点背过气去，他是真的，非常的开心，他觉得压在身上的东西一下子就都没了，他的身体变得很轻，可以飘到天上去，仆人则看他要摔倒赶紧去扶，小声说我是向您报恩的，这时候阿条带着帮忙的人到了，一群人忙活一晚上终于成功灭火，但是这栋别墅还有留在里面的人全都成了焦土，这里曾经发生过的事情将永远不为人知。

阿方处理完遗产手续后就跟阿条走了，那片林地交给仆人打理。第二年春天的时候老亚收到阿方寄过来的明信片，背面画了一只兔子，以及一句“我不想给你写信，他非要寄的。”


End file.
